


The Pig Pit

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara turned to Reverend Amos Howell before she smiled. She continued to walk by his side.





	The Pig Pit

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara turned to Reverend Amos Howell before she smiled. She continued to walk by his side. ''All-you-can-eat tonight,'' she said.  
A new frown replaced Kara's smile as Amos scowled and looked ahead. ''The Pig Pit. We're not walking to a cemetery.''

Amos began to turn to one area between two general stores. His scowl remained as he viewed three teens standing near the stores.  
His eyes were on them while they stood and glowered at him. Even after Unity abandoned Amos, he was still nosy.

''The teens aren't going to follow us,'' Kara said. The Pig Pit caused her to smile another time. After she entered the restaurant, she eventually sat across from Amos. ''All-you-can-eat. Remember? Smile.'' Her frown returned the minute Amos glanced back every now and then.

Kara and Amos eventually smiled after there were large amounts of food on their plates. They ate a bit before they heard footsteps.

Amos looked back. His eyes widened after he recognized the teens from earlier. His body tensed as soon as he viewed their happy expressions. 

The teens approached the table.

''Preacher, are you nosy?'' 

''What are you going to preach about this time?''

One teen smiled near Kara. ''Your daughter is cute,'' he said to Amos.

Scowling, Kara moved her plate to one side. ''I lost my appetite.'' 

Amos scowled again and stood. He turned to the teens. He almost said something to them when Kara paid for their food. After following Kara out of the restaurant, he glanced at her. ''Go to the farm. I'll be with you shortly,'' he said. 

''What are you up to?'' 

Amos glowered at Kara before she abandoned him. 

Many minutes later, Kara stood in front of the farm before Amos returned. She shuddered as soon as one smile stretched his face.

''The teens won't bother us again, Kara.''

THE END


End file.
